


【Cap Diamant】Chap.8 I KNEW YOUR NAME,YOUR LOVE AND GRACE

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 玹绒车走起





	【Cap Diamant】Chap.8 I KNEW YOUR NAME,YOUR LOVE AND GRACE

**Author's Note:**

> 玹绒车走起

【墨西哥 墨西哥城】

郑在玹在高尔夫球场上接到了李泰容的视频电话有些意外，摘掉手套划开后看见金道英的脸，又觉得是意料之中。

墨西哥夏天的阳光刺眼的很，郑在玹走回小高尔夫车里坐下，才转头再去看手机屏幕。

“怎么了哥？”

首尔此时是半夜一点，而金道英背后玻璃外的办公区还是一片灯火通明。

“泰容哥睡下了，我手机没电。”金道英简短地解释完毕，然后顺手就摸出来一根烟，顾虑看了郑在玹一眼，还是点上了：“是这样，意大利那边闹腾的差不多了，渽民的事情也让昀昀摆平了，但还剩一点小尾巴。”

郑在玹想叫金道英不要抽烟，但话并没有出口，看着他靠在椅子上转来转去，沉默着等他继续说话。

“之前我和泰一哥就谈过这事儿。泰容哥他白粉的生意不想再做了。上次发给你的那些记录就是最后一批，我们这两个月已经没有和泰国以及北美的人联系了。”

“彻底关闭交易就两种方法，要么两边老大亲自下场面谈一次，要么办个party握握手贴面礼了事。”金道英习惯性地喷出一个圆圆的烟圈，灰白色的气体从镜头左侧飘了出去：“我和泰容哥谈了谈，他觉得有必要亲自去一趟。”

“什么？”

“记得去接机。”金道英促狭地对郑在玹露出一个调侃的笑容，然后直截了当地挂断了通讯。

郑在玹盯着即将闪没了的手机屏幕看了又看，末了想到什么东西来，在对话框里打着字：

【悠太哥也跟着来吗？】

那边显示着typing，输入了又删除，来回重复几次，最终才发出一句：

【看泰容哥自己。】

郑在玹一下全然没了打高尔夫的兴趣，靠在车子上开始给秘书打电话，让人把所有事务全部安排好。几分钟之后金道英已经把航班信息发了过来。

【晚上4点，直飞NYC。泰容哥两天后到。】

【没有人知道这件事。】

【听明白了？】

郑在玹忍不住去摸口袋里有没有侥幸留下一根香烟，回复了一个【好】。

【明白了。】

这可是李泰容时隔两年第一次离开首尔。

强光下的草地被照得反光，郑在玹不适地眯了眯眼睛。

又意味着什么呢。

 

【美国 纽约】

郑在玹接到人的时候才有点庆幸李泰容走的是VIP通道。

不过一个多月没见，李泰容的头发染成了嚣张的焰红色，穿着纯白的西装，空手冲他走过来，身后的助理和保镖也没拿多少东西，但黑色的着装就反衬得他像一团烈烈的星火。

“哥，这么明目张胆的，会被人发现啊。”

李泰容侧眼瞧了瞧他，手指在袖口上翻飞着调整衣服长短，把飞行中的褶皱一点点抹平。

“不会。”

“......好。”

李泰容说不会，那就是真的不会。

“会谈约在几点？”

“傍晚。”

“几点。”

“日落。”

李泰容皱着眉头转过脸看着努力和自己并肩统一步调的郑在玹，好像周围的一切都让他不舒服：

“美国人都是这么定时间的吗。”

“嗯......日落通常就是8点。”

“好。”

李泰容走路永远急匆匆的好像全世界的时间都不够用，他们在几乎没人的VIP通道绕来绕去，然后直奔停车场。

“我饿了，这附近有什么吃的？”

郑在玹上下打量了一遍李泰容，然后笑出了两个酒窝：

“在那之前，泰容哥，我们得给你换身衣服。”

 

“你让我穿了一身嘻哈街头，就是为了站在这里吃tacos?”

郑在玹单手抓着自己那一份，另一只手伸过去把李泰容的帽檐往上抬了抬。

“Welcome to NYC，Captain.”

“这是我以前在这里留学的时候最喜欢吃的东西之一，通常这里的移动餐车卖的东西都不差。”

“你知道我喜欢吃甜的......”李泰容被酸黄瓜的味道噎了一下，整张脸都皱了起来，被郑在玹的眼睛盯着又没忍心将卷饼扔进垃圾桶，就着对方递过来的可乐还是把嘴里的东西吞了下去。

“我们还有的是时间尝尝别的，哥。”

郑在玹转身沿着街道往下走，李泰容捧着红白相间的包装纸跟着他。黑金色的帽子盖住了他火焰一样的头发，让他们看起来和这座大城市里的青年无异。

“我们看起来挺正常的。”

李泰容看着郑在玹故作轻松地说出这句话，嘴角撇了一下：“只是穿着问题。”

“我们一直都挺正常的。”

“也是。”

郑在玹开始转过身来倒退着走，冲李泰容抬了抬手：

“哥你知道吗，这座城市事实上也不怎么正常。”

李泰容随手将剩下的包装纸丢进垃圾桶，扬着眉毛让郑在玹讲下去。

郑在玹的眼睛停留在将天空挤压得过于狭窄的高楼大厦之间，耸了耸肩：

“竞争越激烈的地方，自杀率就越高。”

“纽约不仅是梦的都市，也是死亡之地。”

“我们正在说话的这几秒之间，就有人正在自我了结。”

李泰容似乎并不为所动，眼睛盯着一家巧克力店，在郑在玹说话的空档已经飘飘然往那儿走了过去。

“不珍惜自己生命的人死了也无人可为之惋惜，因为死亡是他自己选择的。”李泰容回头让郑在玹跟上自己：

“现在还是好好想想该怎么认真而且有效率的活着吧。”

郑在玹失笑，无奈地喊了一声“哥”，但还是认命地跟了上去。

无论今晚会发生什么，先吃饱吧。

 

七点的闹铃响起来的时候李泰容已经坐在喷泉下的长凳上打了一个饱嗝，郑在玹接着司机的电话让他把车开到附近，然后两个人钻进了不起眼的小型面包车里。

“我们是就这样穿着去见人还是......?”

李泰容开玩笑说穿成这样也不错，看起来很美国。但是他们的西装已经安安静静地躺在后座等着，手机里还有金道英遥远的威胁：

【好好穿上，不许乱来。】

郑在玹对着手机促狭地挤挤眼，回复着【收到了哥】，然后就放进了车子的储物盒里。

该把口袋的位置让给相关武器了。

纽约的城郊即使再偏远也是热闹的，车子穿过带着音乐声的街道，左侧寂静的工厂和右侧欢闹的住户区落差相当大。

车子打着转向灯拐向左边。

当李泰容的皮鞋踩在地上的时候正好是8点，几步远的地方卷帘门升高的厂房没有一丝光透出来，也同样没有一丝光渗进去。

黑漆漆的。

把风衣外套的扣子解开，李泰容眨眨眼撇掉眼中散漫的神色，黑色虹膜里泛出冰冷的锐利，身体在原地随意晃动两下，然后走了出去。

“走吧...”

“工作了。”

他们的谈话对象已经在里面安静地等待着，西装革履的白人中年男性和他的几个保镖。

看起来手无寸铁的李泰容和郑在玹却在气势上更加令人恐惧。

“晚上好，李先生，郑先生。”

“你们的头儿呢。”

两个人同时说话总是有些尴尬的，但李泰容过于烈性的眼神和语气让对方露出了惊讶的表情。

“李先生果然名不虚传，是这样的......”

李泰容拧着眉毛直截了当地打断他。

“你不是负责的人就别讲话。你们头儿呢，来了就叫他出来，没来我们也没什么谈话的必要，现在可以走了吗？”

“呃...是这样的，我们......”

李泰容只是挑了一下眼角，郑在玹就心领神会地跨了出去。

下一个瞬间风度翩翩的男人就被掐着脖子提到了半空中，郑在玹的手唰得提着他的衣领把人往上送，直到对方双脚完全离地。

“总长叫你别说话，你没听见吗？”

好像完全不在乎后面那几个已经迅速做出反应的打手，李泰容踢了踢鞋子走到郑在玹旁边，仰起头微笑了一下：

“可能你也不那么重要吧，都要被掐死了还没来？”

“抱歉，李先生，让您久等了。”

李泰容回头的时候随意抖了抖手，郑在玹当空就松开了手，随那个小喽啰跌在地上再连滚带爬地跑出去，陪着李泰容看向厂房的门口。

矮小但是精壮的中东男人露出一个温和的笑容，走到李泰容面前时伸出了手。

“我有些事稍微迟到了一下，您不至于如此动气吧？”

李泰容摆出一个商业的笑脸，郑在玹在旁边笑得分外随和单纯，替他说道：

“只是在等待的间隙随便玩一玩，您不介意吧？”

“......当然不。”

双方拉开一定的距离好展开接下来的谈话，李泰容把手收回兜里，插着口袋等人先开口，脸色无风无浪，在他身后的郑在玹更如此。

李泰容鲜少亲自下场，道上如果说要听得他的名字，也只是说他神龙见首不见尾，不是常人能点评得了的人物。

但郑在玹不一样。

对于和NCT打交道的各个黑帮来讲，需要担心的人更多的是郑在玹。

都是一个行当里混的，郑在玹却看起来温柔干净，就光是那张脸也不觉得是双手有脏的人。

左右不过端着一张男朋友似的甜蜜笑脸站在别人身后，位置上宣布自己不是出头的那个，但要是动起手来谁也不是他的对手。

这也算是为什么凡李泰容的事都有他的影子在里头。

惹他是不敢惹得，碰上他更倒霉。

NCT的白面交易在北美是跟Grandal家族做的，眼前的人正是Grandal先生的女婿Dawn Kennis-Grandal。

“之前我也略有耳闻，李先生您此次前来是为了和我们中断交易是吗？”

“是的。”

李泰容谈生意从来不走那些客套形式，这次自然也不会例外。

“我们并非另找渠道，如果这是你想问的话。我们是准备脱离这个交易市场，具体原因您就不需要知道了，只是同意或者不同意就好。”

Dawn自然是没料到李泰容能够如此直接，显然他是想速战速决，但他看起来也不急躁，登时就摸不透他到底在想什么。

“这样吧，我就直说了。李先生，你们的交易对于我们来说的确是不小的一笔。虽然合不合作只是一张纸的事情，但我希望你们不要放弃这么好的市场，如果我们于你有什么做的稍有欠缺的地方，也是可以互相理解和改进的，不是么？”

“我说，我们不想做了。合约本是签到明年2月，要多少补偿你就说，只要合情合理我都可以直接打给你。”李泰容很显然不满意于对方的推拉，皱着眉头盯着他：“我说的哪句话您听不懂？”

不只是生气那么简单，李泰容冷眼看着Dawn看似低声下气地说话，只觉得这人精真是缠人又会讲官话，但明面上不能这么骂，反倒还要应他。

“同意，或者，不同意，你选吧。”

男人故作为难地笑了一下，搓着那双全是戒指的手冲李泰容点点头：

“同意不同意不是我一句话就能定下来的，李先生，你也知道我们会有很多程序要走，与其现在说同不同意，不如我们改天再找个好时机再谈。”

老狐狸眯着眼睛在李泰容和郑在玹之间梭巡，抬抬手叫身后的人拿东西上来：

“与其谈那些过于复杂的，不如我们先解决一些小麻烦吧？”

一个文件袋被送到李泰容眼皮子底下，郑在玹替他接过来打开，是几张照片。

“不过上个月而已，先生，你们的一个负责谈白面生意的人在意大利那边被抓了，他手里还有些没洗干净的来往记录。我也是上周才拿到详细消息，原来你们还和意大利那边有同行来往啊？”

李泰容没有接话，拿着照片前后都翻了一遍，看着看着却突然笑了出来。

“你当我们是傻子吗？”

“......什么？”

扬手把东西丢给郑在玹，李泰容半抬着眼睛满脸都是不屑。

“你以为我不知道你们和米理黑帮私底下有往来？你以为我不知道我的人是你挑唆米理黑帮动手打的？你以为我只是不想做毒品交易了？嗯？”

郑在玹适时地收好的照片被李泰容又抽了去，一沓黑白的色纸直接被甩在Dawn脸上，李泰容抬脚就冲着人的腹部踹了过去，积蓄已久的怒火噌得都冒了出来，出口的只是一声嗤笑。

“你当我是傻子，敢拿这种东西跟我谈条件？”

Grandal的保镖迅速又统一地举起黑洞洞的枪口，但随之而来的是他们身上一同出现的红点。

郑在玹依旧在原地一动不动，任着李泰容把人踹倒在地上踩着他的胸口玩瞪视游戏，只是堪堪把手抬起来在空气里来回挥了挥。

“悠太哥，这个欢迎仪式未免有点过于热烈。”

郑在玹眼前这群人身上的红点不紧不慢地闪了闪，出现与消失之间敲出摩斯电码：

H-I

【Hi~】

有中本悠太的谈判很显然更轻松些，李泰容用鞋尖戳着Dawn的肋骨，再往上一点就是心脏，整个身体的重心都压在这条腿上：

“现在，能好好说人话了吗？”

“同意，还是，不同意？”

郑在玹悠哉地四处溜达起来，鉴于眼前的打手没有一个会在被狙击枪干掉的风险下行动，他从其中一个人的口袋里摸出一个一次性手机，熟练地输入电话号码，扔到了李泰容手里。

电话在三声之后接通，李泰容打开了免提。

“Winwin啊。”

“嗯哼。”电话那头的董思成轻快地应了一声，让李泰容眼里的笑意多了一点。

“那么，”李泰容把听筒对准了Dawn，脚下用了更多力气：“说吧。”

Dawn深呼吸着希望让自己听起来足够冷静，扯出笑脸说道：

“李先生，你这样，恐怕...不合道上的规矩吧？”

李泰容这回笑得更大声了，手机在掌心转出一个圈，冷声道：

“规矩？”

他弯腰靠得对方更近，直到Dawn在重压下几乎窒息。

“你跟我谈，我就是规矩。”

脚从昂贵的西服布面上离开，李泰容把电话举到耳边，那边董思成还在无所事事地吹着口哨。

“这人没个屁用，收尾吧。”

“嗯。”

开着扬声器的手机里传来仓皇的惨叫声和呼喊Dawn名字的尖叫，但一秒之间就被爆破的声音覆盖了，随之而来的是烈火燃烧的噼啪响声和更加凄厉的哀嚎。

电话那头的董思成驱车离开Grandal的宅邸，对着电话好笑地吹了吹气：

“泰容哥，你都听到啦，我挂了。”

“还有，记得跟Yuta说一下，我想吃夜宵。”

李泰容用一句宠溺的好作为电话的结尾。

周围似乎还没有反应过来发生过来，郑在玹走到Dawn身后把他从地上拎了起来，比先前提起他的下属还要轻松。

“好了，Grandal先生，我们的谈话到此为止了，意大利那边的生意我们在那里的负责人已经料理干净了。不像你们这边，老大亲自来你还敢唧唧歪歪。”从挣扎着的人的内侧口袋摸出他的小型备用手枪，郑在玹随手就丢到远处：“该拿的东西在你家我们都拿到了，你也没什么用了。那么，祝您有一个美丽的夜晚。”

松手让Dawn落在地上的一瞬上方的狙击手就一齐扣动了扳机，郑在玹为李泰容让开道请他先走出去，转身跟上之前抬头和黑暗里的中本悠太笑了一下，才在枪声中跟上李泰容的步子。

“我们也去吃夜宵吧，哥？”

郑在玹走在李泰容身后看着他，李泰容却没有回复他。

“哥？”

李泰容的手从口袋里伸出来一把抓住郑在玹的手腕，清晰的颤抖从他的指尖蔓延到郑在玹的胳膊上。

他侧过头的时候才看到李泰容眼里几乎要溢出来的兴奋和战栗，反手和李泰容十指交握。

“不要兴致太高了，哥.....”

可李泰容只是说：

“我需要你。”

“郑在玹，我要你。”

早知道就不让泰容哥亲自来了，郑在玹苦恼又无奈地想。

 

【美国 纽约 The Plaza Hotel】

李泰容是相当容易被点燃兴致的人，这一点郑在玹很清楚。

已经两年没有走出钢筋水泥的建筑进行这种危险又志在必得的谈判，他怎么可能不兴奋。

连带着性爱也是兴奋的，李泰容在郑在玹慢条斯理地脱下自己的衬衫的时候翻身把他撂倒在床上，转瞬就跨了过去，轻飘飘的整个人坐在他怀里，揪着他棕灰色的头发寻找嘴唇的方向。

郑在玹顺从又不专心的和李泰容接吻，手指依旧停留在李泰容雪白的衬衫上替他挑开纽扣和袖扣，直到他赤身裸体的展现在自己面前。

“怎么搞的...”郑在玹在李泰容嘴唇之间吐息，手指摸上他几乎嶙峋的肋骨和腹肌：“比上次见到还瘦那么多。”

李泰容的胯骨抬着磨过郑在玹一丝不苟的西装裤和腰带，手臂伸过去两下就敲开了奢华皮制品的门，然后刷拉抽开，让它掉在地上。

“别管那么多，快点......”

床头摆放着花花绿绿的塑料盒和瓶子，李泰容在让郑在玹躺下的时候伸手去够那些标着价的床上用品，撕开全新的包装，在郑在玹脱上衣的时候扯掉了他的裤子。

冰凉的润滑液随着李泰容冰凉的手一起触碰到郑在玹灼热肿胀的下体，李泰容像个玩玩具的小孩一样合拢手指和掌心，换来郑在玹起身时的闷哼和接下来乖顺且直白的吻。

他的舌尖趁着郑在玹只是在吮吸时钻过去，两个人的身体贴合到极致，李泰容的老二也没好到哪去，凑上去寻求一点照顾。

可是郑在玹只是摁着他的脑袋和他在嘴里倒腾，亲吻离开唇舌之后跑到眼睛和脸颊和耳垂，再是锁骨和喉结，最后郑在玹半捧半抱着他，仰着脸问他想要吗。

“你还跟我废话？”李泰容双脚一勾让两个人贴得更近，好笑地瞪着他，直到郑在玹认命地点头，撑开他的身体，一点点往里推进。

又是一个过于缓慢的进程，李泰容因为他的速度翻了个白眼，却被郑在玹托着腰无法动弹。

如果再这样慢下去李泰容觉得自己迟早要被逼疯，他的脑袋里还在嗡嗡作响，一直高升的肾上腺素让精神持续亢奋着，感觉不是很妙。

在郑在玹停下喘息的空档里李泰容才脱离他的控制，将身体交给地心引力，才完全将郑在玹的物什吞入，两人一同发出满足的喘息。

“嘿，拜托，就这样停下了？”

李泰容的话语之间夹带着低沉粗粝的喘息，依旧晶亮的眼睛任性霸道地攥住郑在玹看过来的视线，舌头挂在嘴唇外边，十足的诱惑性。

“来了，哥。”

郑在玹努力摒弃对于李泰容的小心翼翼，听着他的要求破开热情拥挤着的软肉，在李泰容的沉沉呼吸中掐着他的大腿根往深处埋入，牵引出更多的声音。

李泰容太亢奋了，整个人都在大汗淋漓地颤抖，没有开起空调的房间于他而言仿佛高热的桑拿房，头发很快就汗湿的像刚淋洗过一样。

仅仅进出了稍一会儿郑在玹就几乎抓不住浑身冒汗的李泰容，手指下的皮肤让每一点细微的战栗都被他尽数吞噬，他转动着身子把李泰容放躺在丝绸的被面上，手扶着他滑腻的脊背，连隔着笔直的椎骨都能触摸到砰砰的有力心跳。

滚烫，而且快。

“放松点，哥，放松点，你太兴奋了，这样不好......”

郑在玹出声安慰着，双手捏紧他的腰好让自己进入的更深。可李泰容却笑得更加明艳，咧着嘴角话语连篇，一双手的禁锢根本圈不住他，反而让他因为身体里横冲直撞的大家伙更加激动。

郑在玹和金道英的行径相仿又相差，这点李泰容感觉的出来。金道英时常强势，但郑在玹不，他眼里的李泰容就是神祇，是崇拜的对象和信仰，是要捧起来敬仰的至高存在，能拥有他是荣誉。

能与他交合就像是乞丐与修女，看见白光的瞬间就是上帝的旨意。

李泰容终于还是在情欲里沉迷软化，不再紧绷着皮肤下的每一寸肌肉，单薄的身体松懈着随着郑在玹的步调轻晃，从脖颈抽动到脚趾，仍旧颤抖着，但不再兴致高亢地迸发出活力。

埋没在郑在玹温柔的冲击里。

李泰容的嗓音总在平时可以压低，好让自己听起来危险而且凶煞。此时的甜软奶汽，是限量款的。

郑在玹的每一次挺动都能换到他带着笑意的呻吟和轻喘，李泰容骨子里的性感被撕开表层充分渗透出来，像离开冰箱的玻璃器皿，水珠的每一个角度都放大着他的美感。

两人都不曾顾及交谈和言语，李泰容胡乱说着什么，郑在玹用更加低哑的喘息应和，只是挑起更多的性欲和快感，让李泰容被他钉在床里耸肩，枯柴一般的手指捏住郑在玹宽厚的背肌，在他的阴影里连喘带叫，放浪形骸毫不在意，完全被舒适湮溺。

郑在玹只觉得再夸张的温柔乡也敌不过眼前此人此时。

他的脑海里短暂的闪过半小时前发生的一切，有子弹有血有当做掩护的万家灯火的纽约之夜。此时中本悠太和董思成肯定也在某个旅馆里缠绵，和自己与李泰容一样，并无悬念。

今夜所有人都应当享受原始的需求与召唤。

和李泰容做爱可不是原始的，郑在玹被他要求亲吻，于是乖顺地俯下身去叼住他形状锋利的唇瓣厮磨，流泻的情感和津液交换，那些东西大于爱意和繁衍的本能。

与钦佩的人做爱不会主要是爱的部分，人类的感情错综复杂，郑在玹对李泰容，远大于一切高谈阔论的爱情。

李泰容在他心中的地位无可动摇，即使李泰容化身邪恶的古老克苏鲁，他也会做最忠心不二的信徒。

释放时的脆弱尖叫被郑在玹的吻吞咽，李泰容的手钻进对方同样汗湿的发间，指尖的每一丝触感都是宠溺的情绪播撒，传入他的脑子里，引发最佳的共情。

他们转进浴室，郑在玹仍旧没射，弄硬了李泰容然后再次进入他，男人之间的喘息交错在淋浴间的花洒下，耳边放大，却也只是圈在这一单独空间里，交融在水汽可以包裹的地方。

最后李泰容还处在极端清醒的状态，握着郑在玹退出来的阴茎摩挲，脸颊贴着脸颊，咬着嘴唇吐出一截舌头，像只捣蛋鬼猫咪，让郑在玹搂着他释放在两个人微小的空隙之间，然后很快被水流吞没。

“舒服吗？”李泰容哑着嗓子询问，上翘的嘴角引起郑在玹的亲吻和抚摸，伸出手拨开他被水的重力抹服帖地刘海，然后闭上眼接受了一个长得窒息的吻。

“嗯。”

郑在玹吐出音节，气息落在李泰容的鼻尖上，仍然没有松开他，让两个人在蒸腾的雾气里淋水。

“该做的都做了，”李泰容眯着眼睛好在水中看他：“我们还很长时间......”

郑在玹接住了他的话和吻：

“可以做很多别的事......”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
